Retroceso
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: [Spoiler del capítulo 487] ...Te enfureces recordando el pasado: eras el dragon slayer sin un gato. Eres el dragon slayer sin dragon force. Siempre te quedas atrás. Es frustrante, patético y vergonzoso. Y en ese momento, ya nada importa porque estás ahí viéndola lastimada en el suelo y en lo único que piensas es en mantenerla a salvo porque te enamoraste de ella.


**Advertencias:** Posible spoiler del capítulo 487.  
 **Notas de autor:** ¡Este es un día para festejar! Dragon force y Gale cannon. Hoy en la isla estamos de fiesta, así que empiezo con mi contribución. Además, de que me tomaron desprevenida con problemas de PC, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. ¡GAJEEL es de mis favoritos! ¡MERECE QUE LO RECONOZCA DE ESTA MANERA! Estoy tan feliz por el gale *O* se lo merecían, siempre dije que serían los primeros y que eran los más sólidos de los cuatro ships grandes. ¡Los amo!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Retroceso**

* * *

Estás ahí sintiéndote débil, como siempre por no poder proteger a la mujer que más quieres. Eres el dragon slayer más rezagado y eso te avergüenza ―te duele tu orgullo y sientes que le estás fallando a Metalicana, a tu gremio y a _ella._

Te importa un infierno el inframundo, tú has estado ahí. Pero saliste vencedor porque tu voluntad es como tu magia, de hierro.

Claro, nunca estuviste solo. La tuviste a ella y fuiste rescatado por las hadas y ahora, debes regresarles el favor.

Por tu honor.

Por tus sentimientos.

Por ella.

Por tus amigos.

Por ti.

Ahora, te encuentras sumergido en un mar oscuro que ya conoces ―nada tiene que ver con tu pasado lleno de errores y crímenes―, pero este también es abrumador, porque hace que ella y tú corran peligro.

Piensas que tuviste un año para ser más fuerte, para no volver a caer en lo mismo y pasa otra vez… Una luz te vuelve a salvar y sabes que es otra vez ella: _ella y siempre ella_. Quien puede ser pequeña pero se las ingenia para volverse grande y valiente.

Y eso es por ti: tú la haces grande y ella te salva.

Levy brilla. Su magia brilla y te vuelven a salvar.

Agradeces su jugada y empiezas a atacar, no puedes desaprovechar el hecho de que ella se movió para que tú atacaras y derrotaras el peligro. Sabes que es tu oportunidad para tenerla a salvo.

Algo no sale bien y los dos caen. La ves retorcerse con dolor y escupir sangre. Por alguna extraña razón, tus heridas duelen más ―las heridas de ella, te duelen a ti. Su dolor, es tu dolor.

Ella te pide perdón y te confiesa la verdad: siempre estuvo corriendo peligro. Te engañó.

Y te sientes imbécil por creerle. Te sientes patético por no darte cuenta. Te sientes impotente por no dejarla en un lugar seguro y no dudas en reclamarle por su arrebato.

Sin más, ella te lo dice… no le importa tu furia y menos estar lastimada, ella quería salvarte. Como tú a ella, pero tú no pudiste hacerlo.

Ves los hilos de sangre salir por su boca y te reprochas en serio por tus errores. Sus palabras te dan más peso que nada y te enfureces recordando el pasado.

 _Eras el dragon slayer sin un gato._

 _Eres el dragon slayer sin dragon force._

 _Siempre te quedaste atrás._

 _Era frustrante, patético y vergonzoso._

Y en ese momento, ya nada importa porque estás ahí: viéndola lastimada en el suelo y en lo único que piensas es en mantenerla a salvo porque te enamoraste de ella.

Sí, Gajeel. Estás enamorado de Levy McGarden.

Lo dices en voz alta porque es tu momento. Es hora de que tu fuerza y tus sentimientos se conecten y lo demuestren: no más miedos, no más vergüenzas. Tú puedes, porque la tienes a ella.

El peso de tus palabras te nutre de energía. Te sientes liberado y con más ganas de sacarlo todo: de desquitar tus frustraciones con ese enemigo.

Ignoras su voz y sus lágrimas. Es lo que necesitas hacer para tenerla a salvo. Tu instinto te lo dicta, te dice que Levy es pequeña y te necesita. Tus bolsillos ya no son seguros y esto es lo que te queda para cuidarla.

Y cumplirás tu promesa, porque no piensas en otra cosa más que llevarla al gremio sana y salva ―ya te han hecho revivir el peor de tus recuerdos, quieres borrarlo con rabia y sabes que no hay otra forma más que hacer lo que estás haciendo…

Luchas y recuerdas tu pasado.

Cuando lastimaste su frágil cuerpo. Tu peor recuerdo, mismo que quisiste enterrar y que ella te ayudó a hacerlo con su _perdón._

No venías del mejor lugar. Estabas vacío, eras un mocoso gobernado por alguien malo. Hacías cosas malas porque tu maestro te lo pedía, no porque lo sentías. Pero claro, en esos momentos no importaba la consciencia, porque no la tenías. De hecho, hace rato que empezaron las dudas sobre haber sentido algo en el pasado.

Todo en tu vida era vacío y soledad.

Hacías lo que hacías porque querías, porque no sentías, porque no te daba remordimiento. Los golpes que les diste a los que hoy son tus compañeros, lo afirmaban: no te tocabas el corazón para herir.

Actuabas por que sí. Eras un monstruo.

Era fácil darte por vencido en esos momentos. Pero en Fairy Tail todo cambió y encontraste motivo para vivir, para crecer y no dejarte vencer.

 _Tus amigos._

 _Ella._

Tu maestro y ellos te salvaron de la oscuridad. Te quitaron la imagen de un idiota sin escrúpulos y te demostraron que nadie estaba solo, que la soledad era opcional.

En cuanto pusiste un pie en el gremio, todos te vieron con repudio ―te lo merecías y por eso aguantaste las miradas, las quejas y los comentarios hirientes―. En ese momento te diste cuenta que tenías un corazón y que no era de hierro en su totalidad, ya que era susceptible a daños y en ese momento, te sentiste más solo que nunca.

Porque dolía no tener tu lugar en el mundo.

Dolía que en tu nueva casa te rechazaran ―comprendías por qué, pero eso no minimizaba el dolor.

Y sin embargo, ellos te atacaron por venganza. No metiste las manos porque solo querías una cosa: _que te aceptaran._

Era caprichoso decirlo, habías actuado mal, habías destruido el gremio y los habías lastimado. Pero, lo intentaste.

Al final, no fueron tus actos nobles los que te libraron, fue ella quien detuvo todo y habló de darte una oportunidad. Por primera vez te sentiste como Gajeel, el mago de Fairy Tail.

Ganaste gracias a ella: Levy ―siempre ella. Tu salvadora y el punto final al viejo Gajeel.

Ella comprendió rápido tus intenciones, la inteligencia venía ligada a ella y eso te daba orgullo, y te defendió. Ella pudo trasmitir lo que tú no: ya eras amigo, no enemigo.

Al final, la protegiste con tu cuerpo ―se lo tenías que regresar― y además, había algo oculto, querías demostrar que en ti había algo bueno.

Todos comprendieron la bondad de tu corazón y te los ganaste.

Que aunque fueras rudo y los lastimaste. Querías empezar de nuevo con ellos. Te avergonzaba que se preocuparan por ti y te fuiste sin decir importancia, porque al final del día, seguías siendo de hierro.

Un hierro que fue atacado por la curiosidad: ¿En verdad había alguien tan buen para perdonarte así de rápido? A momentos, sentías que no te lo merecías. Pero Levy seguía de tu lado y te daba una nueva oportunidad.

Curioso la observabas y te maravillabas con su inteligencia. Pensaste en no fallarle, no de nuevo. Y en esos momentos lo supiste, tenías una nueva misión que consistía en proteger a esa pequeña maga.

Además, ella te dio valor para proteger a tus nuevos compañeros ―ella hizo la diferencia, ella te dio esperanza, ella te impulsó a no quitar el dedo del renglón―, los protegiste, no lo hiciste una vez, lo hiciste varias veces: no dudaste en mostrar tu lado altruista cuando tenías que proteger a tus compañeros.

No te jactaste de ello, te molestaría si te lo comentaran, pero no has podido evitarlo; eran y son tu familia.

Después descubriste algo. Y de nuevo, la desconfianza sobre tus capacidades cayó, ¿por qué no tenías un compañero gato como los demás? ¿Por tu pasado? ¿Por tu oscuridad?

Ante la duda, tuviste la oportunidad de volver a posicionarte en un buen lugar y demostrar que ya eran tu familia. Que a pesar de no tener un compañero, tenías algo que los demás no: inteligencia, gracias a ella. En esos momentos la recordabas con una sonrisa torcida. Era tan pequeña que lograba colarse en tus pensamientos.

Debías salvarlos.

En esa lucha, encontraste a tu nuevo y leal compañero: Lily. Y tenías otra razón para vencer.

Levy y ahora, Lily. Tu destino estaba atado a ellos.

Querías ser fuerte para protegerlos y cuando descubriste que no fuiste seleccionado para los exámenes de mago clase S, pensaste que quizás tu modo de pelear y destacar era otro.

Ya no te sentías discriminado, ya eras parte del gremio.

Pero sentías el impulso de estar con ella y cuidarla ―que el primer ser que vio algo bueno en ti, debía estar bien todo el tiempo.

Y prometiste hacerla grande. Te molestaba su desconfianza e inseguridad; era pequeña, sí. Pero también era inteligente, bondadosa, noble y tenía algo que los demás no. _Ella te tenía a ti._

Se sonrojó y te aceptó: confió en ti. Y juraste que no se arrepentiría de eso jamás.

Parecían tan empeñados a estar juntos. Te sorprendía y te alegraba su inteligencia, pero para tapar esa nueva sensación, hablaste sin darte cuenta. Parloteaste tanto de tus emociones que se terminó yendo de tu lado.

Te sentiste culpable y la buscaste. ¡Era alguien pequeño y difícil de encontrar!

Pero tú eras grande.

Las peleas iniciaron y se ponían serias. Tú la mantenías al margen, no querías que lastimaran a la persona que te dio una oportunidad, que te ayudó a mostrar tu lado bueno, la primera que te apoyó, la que cambió tu vida. Sí, a esas alturas ya era alguien grande, pero para ti.

Parecían entenderse, era la parte cerebral que te faltaba en batalla.

Y fue la primera vez donde te pidió que no murieras.

Fueron las primeras lágrimas que le causaste ―en tu nueva era.

Y lo volviste a prometer: no le fallarías. Le retribuirías su preocupación cuidándola en tu bolsillo, ya te gustaba molestarla. Y te agradaba que inflara sus mejillas ante tus burlescas palabras.

Tomó tu mano y tú la suya para compartir ese vínculo, querías estar a su lado aunque fuera el fin.

Ella fue quien te dio la oportunidad.

Ella sepultó al viejo Gajeel y vio nacer al nuevo.

Ella era lo mejor de ti.

Ella era pequeña, sí. Pero era bastante valiosa para ti. Por eso la cuidarías dentro de tus bolsillos.

Ella siempre mostró su preocupación por ti, podías verla desde la tribuna. Ya conocías las diferentes miradas que podía desprender.

Era única y admirabas su bondad. Que sentías que te la contagiaba y eso a veces te hacía sentir incómodo.

Siempre trató de darte aliento, de ser positiva ante tus mortificaciones ―de nuevo te sentías indigno de ser un dragon slayer: no venciste a un solo dragón―, pero siempre estaba Levy para demostrarte que eras bueno.

De lo decía y tú le creías. Te hacía sentir bien, como nunca. Ella te engrandecía.

Esa chica era lo mejor de ti. Lo más bello y se estaba convirtiendo en lo más valioso.

Y en el baile, se miraba bien. Lo reconocías. Aunque no tuviera el cuerpo tan voluminoso como las demás, para ti era perfecta. Como te gustaba, con su tamaño y complexión te inspiraba más.

Respirabas su fragilidad y te daban ganas de abrazarla para protegerla siempre.

Tenías que cuidar lo bueno de ti y eso era Levy; lo mejor de ti.

Con la muerte de la vieja Belno tus heridas se abrieron.

No eras el más rápido y ni el más fuerte.

Eras un lento y débil, porque tu pasado te volvía atrapar. Y de nuevo, la preocupabas. Eras basura, no te gustaba angustiarla pero ya era hábito en ti.

Al parecer, el viejo Gajeel no moría del todo.

Y lo recordaste: _eras de hierro_. No podías desmoronarte, menos siendo mago de Fairy Tail. Menos cuando una pequeña maga había luchado para sacar lo mejor de ti.

Tratabas de ganar, pero te debilitabas.

Tratabas de lanzar golpes, pero te temblaban los brazos.

Tratabas de seguir, pero te desvanecías.

Y llegó ella, con su inteligencia, a salvarte.

Era el cerebro que te faltaba y la luz que te guiaba. Eras más fuerte cuando ella estaba a tu lado ―te daba impulso, te recordaba tu promesa, lo que sentías.

Y venciste, nuevamente, porque ella estuvo a tu lado.

En esos momentos, ya no eras de hierro… ya eras _acero._

Metalicana pareció entenderlo mejor que tú: el acero se enojaba, no se entristecía. Fue su mensaje y lo tenías que acatar.

Aunque de nuevo te quedaste su hogar. No tenías motivación pero al final del día, Levy seguía ahí y no estaba dispuesta a que te fueras sin ella. No te molestaba, se lo agradecías y sentías la necesidad de tenerla a tu lado.

Durante ese año creciste y reafirmaste tus convicciones: tenías que protegerla. Y te diste cuenta, aunque no lo aceptaras, pero te habías enamorado de Levy.

Había muchas razones, pero lo que te lo afirmó fue el hecho de estar juntos trabajando. Cada día parecían conectarse más, se entendían mejor con pocas palabras, hasta parecían tener los mismo ideales.

Ella te necesitaba y tú a ella; era especial. Tu cerebro, tu punto final, tu punto y aparte, tu brillo, tu salvadora.

Y con una capa blanca brillaba más.

Tu oscuridad se había ido y por primera vez, sentiste que combinabas con alguien.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir y te lo demostraba cada que pretendías caminar sin ella; Levy llegaba y se plantaba frente a ti.

Mantenía la mirada y tú intentabas restarle importancia ―pretendías huir de lo que sentías―, así que le gastabas bromas, ya te encantaba hacerlo, sobre su tamaño.

Ella no se lo tomaba a bien, pero a ti te gustaba más.

Te gustaba molestarla.

Te gustaba estar con ella.

Te gustaba tenerla en tu bolsillo.

Y como nadie era perfecto, había cosas que te hacían molestar. No te gustaba escucharla decir que era débil o inútil, porque no era ni una y ni la otra.

No era débil, era fuerte. Ella te venció.

No era inútil, al contrario: siempre te ayudaba. Era tu carta del triunfo.

Como en esos momentos.

Fue detrás de ti, te salvó y ahora está malherida. Lo dices: Estás enamorado de ella.

Te enamoró que sacara lo mejor de ti y que fuera persistente en seguir sacando tu lado bueno.

Lo has dicho y lo repites: estás enamorado y lo único que te interesa es llevarla a salvo al gremio, ya que tus bolsillos ya no son seguros, pero es un arresto válido si es por su protección.

Además, la irías a visitar una y otra y otra vez.

Levy es tuya y tú de ella.

Y, ese no sería su punto final: vivirán. Lo prometes.

* * *

¡Lo hice en tiempo récord!

Amo a Gajeel, es el puto amo, es de mis favoritos y esperaba tanto este momento: donde él triunfara. No estaba preparada para el gale, hace poco hice una retrospectiva Jerza, con el momento de manga que tuvimos, y dije que haría una de cada ship cuando llegara su momento. Entonces, llegó el GALE sklfkjsdlfksdfj IT'S HAPPENING! SON CANNOOOOOOOOOON!

Soy tan feliz que podría morir O/

¡Nos faltan tres barcos!

Me quise centrar en los momentos más memorables para el gale y explicar cómo los veo, espero que les guste :x ¡Y espero mis demás momentos para escribr de ellos! Gruvia, yo sé que son los siguientes :D

Volveré con más de Gajeel. En el foro Cannon Island estamos festejando el momento, los invito a todos a que se pasen :D


End file.
